Welcome to Foulard High
"Welcome to Foulard High" is the second episode in the series. "I know. Whether you like it or not; I know. And you're only asking for trouble." - Gabby on the 'Gang' Summary Taking place a day after episode one, Siren wakes up and gets ready for the school day. He goes downstairs only to see that his parents are not talking to each other, implying they had a fight. Siren then learns that his sister left for school without giving him a ride, forcing him to walk. On his way there, Ryan is introduced by giving Siren a "little scare" and almost hits him with his car. Siren curses loudly at the car as it drives off only to cause attention to his neighbor, Jeff. The two share an awkward exchange of eye contact before Jeff drives off and Siren calls Harvey for a ride, not feeling like walking anymore. Several of the character's mornings are shown as everyone gets ready. Catey goes downstairs for breakfast only to receive a stern lecture from her mother about waking up late. Ryan arrives at school with his friends, Carter and Logan. In the student parking lot, Ryan sees Marcie and attempts to talk to her only for her to walk away. Catey makes her way to the gang and finds out that Siren and Blayde are constantly in arguments. Siren eventually explains to Catey the dynamics of the social groups of the school and even alludes to the idea for her to steer clear of Jeff. During their P.E. class, Marcie, Karen and Brenda all discuss Ryan and Marcie's breakup. Marcie consequently tells them about the boy she had encountered. Sarah interrupts the conversation and yells at Karen for the vandalism of the homecoming signs. Karen ultimately rebuts the argument by claiming that Sarah should've noticed this first and it is in no way Karen's fault directly. The next period, Catey and Syn are both in their chemistry class. She realizes she's in need of a lab partner and her teacher, Mr. Epperson, assigns Gabby as her lab partner. Hesitantly, Catey approaches Gabby to inform her to which Gabby only responds with hostility. Catey questions why Gabby is so mean to her friends to which Gabby claims that she knows things about them and that Catey is only asking for trouble. On the football field, Ryan converses with Logan and Carter about Marcie and the breakup. Ryan shows perseverance in getting her back and refuses to let anyone get in his way. Appearances * Siren Collins * Marcie Woods * Catey Hatchel * Jeff Ryders Notes & trivia * The vandalism of the homecoming signs was a result of Syn and Siren in reference to episode one. * This is the first appearance of Ryan, Logan, and Carter. * Half of the episode was filmed months after the first half due to computer issues that delayed episodes overall. * Moreover, the second half of the episode was filmed on a new laptop and all the characters and sets were recreated from scratch. * Mr. Epperson is heavily influenced off of David Cross's character Tobias in the show "Arrested Development". | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}